project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW Regional Warfare
UNW Regional Warfare, Also known as UNW RTS, is a game in the United Nazi War game series. It is a real time strategy game, mixed with Third and First Person. The game includes about 15 campaign missions, 8 "Begin Operation" missions and an Unlimited amount of "Blitz Attack" missions, which is set for both Online play, and single player play. The game revolves around battles that were no longer seen in the Web Series, throughout New England, Michigan, Maryland, Upstate New York, and Afghanistan. It is known to be the Final game launched by The PROJECT for the entire United Nazi War Series. Game Play Planning UNW Regional Warfare's gameplay not offer base-building or resource gathering. Instead, players are given a pre-determined amount of in-game reinforcement points to buy units. When a player buys a unit, the reinforcements points are subtracted from the point bank and the units are airdropped to the field, with a 22-second wait for the units to arrive. When a unit is destroyed, the points that had been used to purchase it are slowly filtered back to the player: thus reinforcements can be summoned back into the fray. Tactical gameplay lacking base and unit building is similar to real-time tactics (RTT) games, some of which feature intermittent reinforcements. Another example of the genre is Ground Control by Massive Entertainment. UNW Regional Warfare contains three playable factions: the United Nations/Nato, Nazi Germany, and Fan Militias, all playable in multiplayer games. However, only the Fan Militia's and NATO are controlled in the single-player campaign. They are pitted against Nazi Germany throughout the story as well as in online play. Most units have special offensive and defensive abilities that recharge after use. For example, standard infantry has the offensive grenade launcher attack and are capable of a defensive sprinting maneuver. UNW Regional Warfare uses a tactical aid system similar to that of Command & Conquer: Generals & World In Conflict's dialogue. Tactical Aids allow the player to perform special actions such as calling in airstrikes, deploying paratroopers, and to launch carpet bombing raids. In Blitz Attack not everything you Conquer is a city or town, large bulks of battlefields sometimes are distant bringing the war into the Country side in which a player is instructed to take control of either a field, bluff, beach, or hill. There are many obstacles in which Army Infantries can use too shield themselves, from MG, artillery, and Tank fire. Many of these obstackles are trenches, destroyed vehicles, buildings, ruins, bluffs, and heavilly wooded areas. The player can constuct trenches by choosing them on the Unit Data base, and place it on the ground of his or her choosings. Each time a player gains a victory against an opponents Army, the map changes when the player returns to the main battle screen, revealing the regions that him or her control over the other Armies, Dark Blue represents the Player, while Red represents the Opponents. Some buildings construct new units while others provide defense for a base. The production buildings can be upgraded to produce better units. Units are either infantry or vehicles. Infantry troops are cheap to produce but are not as tough, while vehicles tend to be costly. Vehicles range from passive (dump trucks and base-building bulldozers) to aggressive (tanks, artillery, Warships, Helicopters, and APC). Aside from grunts and grenadiers, infantry units have a special task; minesweepers clear out traps, snipers are potent anti-infantry units, and mortar men can annihilate buildings from afar. During the campaign the Player is guided too mission objectives, and is diverted to a destination with a Icon represenging 2 AK-47's in an X pattern, but in Blitz Attack, the player is on his or her own, in fighting against an Opponents military, or fan Militia. Blitz Attack allows the player too free roam any where on the globe and due battle against any military or Fan Militia that was played during the Campagin. There are no objectives, but Icons on the map, which shows the Player that they have to head in that direction. Though there are no guidence through Blitz attack, there are objectives on what you have to do in order to win. The objectives, would either be a max total of about 2-4 tops, where a player can Invade enemy territory, defend it's territory, go on missions behind enemy lines, or annihilate all eneimes on the map. The one that would change the appearence on the map would be the first or the last of the Objectives. ''Missions '' *'Oran City' *'New Terraform' *'Hier Heights' *'Ceeder Hill' *'Vara Grove' *'Parlora' *'Route 792' *'Fort Mar' *'Carcus Town' *'Nor Park' *'Harahan' *'New Stahl' *'Moran' *'Kandahar' *'Kings Valley' *'The Bronx' *'Lor Fields' *'Jada' *'Aegis Sound' *'Uloan' *'Sharpsburg' *'Washington D.C.' *'Washington D.C. Grand Mall' Playable Contents *'Linkin Park Fans Of War' (2091riveraisrael) *'United Fans of Eminem' (Unnamed Captain) *'United Alliance of Bush Fans' (Unknown Lt, Given Directions by Kate Bush) *'United States National Guard' (Lt, Patterson, and Cpt, Norton) *'United Nations' (In Afghanistan, Capt, Rave.) *'New Soviet Union' (Lt, Ralisicov) *'Zero Legion' (Zero Medina) 'Factions' UNW Regional Warfare contains three main factions: the United States, Nazi Germany & NATO, all playable in multiplayer games. However, only the US, Fan Militia, and NATO are the available factions in the single-player campaign. They are pitted against the Nazi War Machine throughout the story as well as in online play. 'United Nations/NATO' 'Nazi Germany' 'Fan Militias' Plot Line 'Tortorial' 'Campaign' In November 2011, Nazi forces launch a surprise invasion of New England, after a huge attack struck them while departing New Hampshire a day before. A combination of regular U.S. Army, and National Guard led by Lieutenant Jarid Patterson, and Captain Cox Norton confront them while civilians are evacuated. Retreating West under the command of Colonel Miller, they take refuge at Oran Town, where they soon learn that somethin in the North is forcing the SS to halt operations after a small defeat at Cartel Hill. The first mission of the game begins A couple of weeks later, the SS launch a surprise attack on the city of Oran Town, occupying it in just 2 days forcing Patterson, and Norton to retreat towards the coastal city of New Terraform with Nazi Germany in hot pursuit. With only a little time to set up defenses, the SS, storm the city from all directions. Despite such a well mannered defense, the Germans later receive support from the air, forcing an Immediate Evacuation, of New Terraform. After holding off the SS long enough, the Remaining U.S forces escape across Lake Ontario, and Into Canada. A week later the SS renews its assaults further Inland, after a Terrorist Bombing at Termite, Ave, leaving about 532 soldiers dead. They than set up there Invasion eastward towards Michigan in order to capture, and arrest a 16, year old girl named Kara Leina, who was supposably the mastermind on the bombing at Termite Ave, in occupied Carcus Town. The SS is unaware that President Obama, managed to gained a hold on 3 divisions despite republicans rejections stating that they could handle the Germans themselvs, and allowed them too return home from Afghanistan, in hopes of reclaiming New England. Though Kara managed to escape the occupation of her Town Cincinnati City, her evacuation was delayed due to a snow storm that struck the Grand Moutains a couple of days earlier, leaving her to be captured. With the SS closing in on her at a rapid pace, 2091 and the L.F.O.W. block the route towards Hier Heights, and establishes quick defenses in an attempt to block the SS, from reaching Hier, though the SS had more soldiers, up possibly too the thousands, in both man and machine, 2091 managed to hold out, due to having the high ground. After holding off the SS at the Grand Mountains, Kara Leina escapes too Gale Town in the North West. Norton, than meets up with 2091riveraisrael, and the 2 launche a large series of delaying battles en route towards Gale Town. However, Nazi forces overwhelm them at Ceeder Hill, in which 2091 is forced to separate, and Flee North towards Vara Grove in order to regroup with Jack. After covering his escape route, Norton retreats himself, sending a large Nazi army pursuing him, into a trap at Parlora City. After delaying the SS, for a certian amount of time, the joint National Guards, men and Canadians, managed to push the SS back, and reclaim Ceeder Hill, It is from here on that the player learns that a divison has arrived from Afghanistan, and liberated, Liberal Town pushing back the Nazi Invasion hard. Days earlier, after the battle of Ceeder Hill, which would later lead to the events of Parlora City. The player than takes control of 2091riveraisrael, a second time during the defense of Vara Grove in which proves to be a failure, costing Jack Rivera's life in the Process. The tactic is later switched too withdraw, and the Player is than moved towards Route 792, while on the way towards Gale Town, in an attempt to regroup for a second strike. Nazi Germany however while in hot pursuit attack the L.F.O.W while en route right on the highway. 2091 has to order the defense of his trucks otherwise the mission will end in failure. Despite being Outnumbered and out gunned, 2091r manages to break through SS lines, with the help of the Zero Legion, and late arriving Kara Legion, allowing him to escape towards Gale Town, only instead for a new objective too be placed in the mission, in which now orders the Player too move South bound, and force the Nazi's off Kara's scent. After 2091's escape, Zero has too remain behind with his legion, and prevent the SS, from following, as 2091riveraisrael continues advancing south. Though he lost many units, he was successful and managed to sent the SS retreating. Norton, however is shown later reciving a call from Col Miller, in response, that a large U.S. Division has just returned from Afghanistan, and was now Enroute into Michigan from the South East. Miller orders, Norton, and Peterson, too attack and recapture, Fort Mar, allowing the division entry into Liberal Town. Though the battle was costly, and hard to gain victory, Norton managed to secure Mar, allowing the United States military too pass through and retake Liberal Town from Nazi Germany, who were completely unaware of the there Presence. After completely securing Liberal Town. Norton later takes part in the Liberation of Carcus Town, which would later be expanded towards blocking the SS from retreating, along side U.A.B.F forces and later National Guardsmen at Nor Park. The victory recieved by Norton, and Peterson, aloud the United States Military, too race East towards Tyrus, which would be liberated several days before Chirstmas. Though the liberation was a success, buy the SS returned shortly after, with a much larger tank battalion and multiple air attacks, in hopes of recapturing the city. There attack failed, sending the SS retreating, with both Norton, and Patterson following after Liberating Harahan in the process as well. Despite a well balanced victory, The War in New England would later enter a stalemate, with both sides brutally weak from attacking one another. Despite, this the U.S militaries and fan miltias have no idea that the SS, were planning something big, along with a large group of German reinforcements that had just entered the country, right on the 30th, of December, which would later break the Stalemate, resulting to the Battle of Gale Dorva, a day after, with Nazi Germany triumphing, and conquering New England's most Largest air force base, in the final day of 2011. Patterson now on his own, due to a Norton, being laid off by a very bad Illness, at the time was taking refuge at New Stahl Airforce base, where he later learend of a AWACS aircraft was on it's way for some refueling. After landing, the base is unexpectedly attacked by German forces. Patterson is forced out of New Stahl, and gathers with a much larger force outside, and prepares to counter attack, which drives the SS out of the base, but he soon realizes that one of the AWAC's is taking off and that it is alsoin Nazi control. He orders his soldiers to shoot the tire, but they are stopped due to the Luftwaffe interfering, allowing the SS to get away by both land, and Air. Weeks It was than discovered, by Col Miller, that Hollow Hill had just been overrun, and 2091riveraisrael has vanished off the map without a trace, Patterson, is than ordered to launch a surprise attack on Nazi forces while enroute to the Bronx. After a successful attack, he chases the remaing SS towards there staging area and occupies it. 2 Months later The National Guards men decided to launch a Raid behind German lines, in an attempt to prevent 21st Century supplies from being shipped off to Europe, which was also being overrun. The drop dosen't go as they had hope for and the units end up scattered all over the Bronx. Despite this major downfall they units managed to fight there way passed SS resistance and regroup at the docks where they destroy the Kriegsmarine Sabora. Before the events of The Bronx raid, Afghanistan took a toll for the worst. On April 1st, the United Nations were attaked by a Nazi Invasion in which crippled them so much that they could not, get there defenese up, The UN launched joint operations against Nazi Germany first being Mobora in which the player now takes control of Capt Rave, which ended in victory, but while successful, Prvt Bara's refusal too keep forces in Marko City results in the death of the UN Peace Keeper, Joseph Linder. Later, Rave and the other UN officers are sent on a secret mission In occupied Kandahar in which they managed to gather intelligence from a Nazi Field HQ after learning of it's location from a crashed Osprey that had been shot down 12 days prior too Kandahar's occupation. The reports soon leads them to a newly constructed SS naval yard In Kings Valley, where they destroy several newly constructed Super U-Boats submarines that was scheduled by the SS to be used in order to reinforce the Nazi invasion of New England, the attempts are accomplished, but the flashback is not yet over. Following the complete destruction of the Nazi's new XXC Program, Rave & the others are eventually sent too Nazi Occupied New York in which they are ordered too try and retake at least one of the SS Occupied Islands, in order too use as a staging area for rocket attacks against the Mainland. The player eventually takes control of both air, and Navel units as a result of covering Corporl Dune as he liberates Liberty Island. Despite the intense defenses the attack is successful and Govonors Island along with Liberty Island are liberated. The Player than is ordered to sends his air and navel units too hit the Germans as they start retreating by seas back into New York City. The events however turn when the SS Bismarck arrives along with another large fleet of Battleships destroyers, and U-Boats in which quickly resulted into the sinking of half the United States Ships in the Harbor. This result led into a Second Nazi Invasion of the 2 Islands and the player is forced too retreat back into the seas, using his Navel units plus air units in order too cover the other allies as they get away. The Player however must be aware that the Luftwaffe has also returned from Patrol, and might start too lose chopers by Bf-109's or Ju-87's. Despite this fierce resistance Rave managed too open up a whole in the Kriegsmarine blockade allowing the U.S. Rangers and navel units that survived the Kriegsmarine Counter attack too get away. Returning to the present after the engagement in The Bronx, the New Soviet Union has entered the war as a U.S. ally. The N.S.U. Arrive in occupied New England and launch a series of battles against Nazi Germany while attempting to cover the U.A.B.F. that were still trapped in the occupied territories. Though a great victory, the SS would later respond with a counter attack the following day, in the player now is controls the New Soviet Union in holdong Lor Fields, for a certain amount of time too allow refugee's and U.A.B.F. too get away. The U.S. garrison in which managed to reclaim Tyrus last year, eveutally got attacked a third time, by Nazi Germany in which this time was known to be overwhelming. This attack would later reclaim Tyrus and about 21% of the now liberated New England. The strongest U.S. garrison, and only battalion too make it back from Afghanistan was obliterated, dropping shock to the whole country, leaving the U.S. now to fend for itself. However Patterson succeeded in Escaping the Nazi's Invasion of Jada, and where he managed too fight and recapture capture Ageis Sound to secure a staging area for Canada, and a possible Field HQ while Nortons forces were keeping the Germans at bay on the coast in Jada. 2 Months later Patterson was called out in order too make a drop behind enemy lines at, Seminole hill in hopes of stopping the SS from meeting up with American Neo Nazi's but despite a near victory the Opearation failed when The SS soon arrived in the region and interfered with the arrests. Patterson and Nortan, than had too defend the field until they were able too escape alive. Despite this defeat Patterson is than called to Premium fields, where they learn that a small town known as Uloan was under fire from Nazi Germany, the player than liberates Uloan in which brings an end too the Prenium Fields attack, where they also learned that the National Guard had managed too secure Kate Bush and rescue her from the hands of the Nazi's just hours earlier. Patterson however is called one last time back into action, following the Victory at Premium Fields just one month ago, where he soon discovers that the American Heart land is under threat of Invasion. He is than ordered to camp out along side battalions of National Guards men in Sharpsburg Maryland, until Nazi Germany launches a surprise attack on the entire field stretching from Sharpsburg all the way too Gagetown. The Player is tasked on defending fellow National Guards men until they were able too pull out of the region. They also have the honor into defending the Old Civil War Memorial at Antietam Creek from German forces. After takin heavy losses the National Guards men pull out and Peterson follows along, where the Germans Invade Washington D.C. Shelling the city with rockets, artillery, and air attacks, setting the city on fire. The Player takes Patterson's place one last time first in the streets of Washington where they attemot too stop the SS, but are eventually outnumbered and forced too retreat too The Grand Mall where Patterson makes his final stand, and works together with the rest of the National Guards men in defending the White House and other Parliment buildings too the United States. Though strong defenses the SS Eventually break through the National Guard lines, and the player is forced too pull his/her forces into the white house, while leaving a couple outside where they defend it for at least 14 minutes. No SS soldier could be allowed too reach the stairs, of the white house, if 33 Germans break through the players lines than the mission would end in failure. If managed too hold out for 14 minutes the British and New Soviet Union eventually arrive in quelling the Nazi Invasion and focing them into retreat. The Game ends when the Peterson Narrates, on the liberation of New Harlem, and Nazi Germany's retreat back into New England. 'Setting' Development Features 'Campaign' 'Begin Operation' 'Blitz Attack' Soundtrack 'Military Boom Box' 'Tracks' The Tracks that can be played, selected, or heard in the games menu, and Credits, are listed below with the actual Artist, and Years that songs were recorded as well as released. 'The Campaign Sound Channel' Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Future Installments Category:Video Game Projects Category:Games Developed by Universal Sentra